The Little Pink Racer
by Carmenbeckett
Summary: After the downfall of King Candy, and with Vanellope running Sugar Rush, things are going back to the way they used to be. Unlockables have started popping up everywhere to get to the racing they've missed for fifteen years, but one racer is having a harder time doing that than the others...
1. Prologue

On the Sugar Rush consoles, there are three little words. New racers daily. These words were part of the reason that kids were often more interested in that game compared to others in the arcade. In one such arcade, however, those words were often ignored. This arcade, Litwak's Arcade, was different than most. For fifteen years, the Sugar Rush consoles had been home to a virus. His name was Turbo.

Now, one thing needs to be explained. Turbo had disguised himself as the ruler of the game and tried to get rid of the old ruler, Vanellope Von Schweetz, by deleting her code. For fifteen years, he had ruled the game as King Candy, but when Wreck-it Ralph went on a mission to prove that he wasn't as bad as everyone seemed to think, the viral monarch was toppled from his perch and destroyed.

But during his fifteen years of power, King Candy had made one alteration to the game. There were no unlockables. The Sugar Rush console only had fifteen racers, and with over half of them on the roster every day, the words 'new racers daily' didn't really make sense. Every other Sugar Rush console contained scores of racers, which made it seem like there actually were new racers every day.

And now, fifteen years since the game was taken over, the game's coding was being returned to normal. The unlockables, who had been put under a coding lock during Turbo's reign, had started to appear all over, adding loads of new racers to the game, themed with all sorts of sweets and pastries. There were hundreds of them. And there were still many to be unlocked.

New houses were popping up all over the populated areas of the game, and everyone was excited for the newbies joining their ranks. Under their new constitutional democracy, headed by President Vanellope Von Schweetz, all new racers were welcomed and accepted, and the more popular avatars would always hold back on the occasional roster racer to give them the chance to been seen by the players.

But one day, far off from the track, in the middle of the Candy Cane forest, a racer appeared, clad in a pink and brown outfit. Her hair was specked with a rainbow of colored sprinkles. She looked around at the trees surrounding her, confusion plain on her face.

"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 1

The pink girl frowned, standing up and looking around. Confused and afraid, she wandered through the trees until she somehow stumbled out of the forest. She watched several other racers walking around and driving their karts, but had no idea what they were.

She was too nervous to actually say anything to them, but she watched them race for several days, carefully studying what they were doing. Eventually, she began to wonder why everyone else had the little karts and those other things…houses… And why didn't she have any…?

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she eventually began to explore the part of the game where everyone seemed to live, only when they weren't around of course. She wondered if all these things had been made by the others. Maybe she needed to make her own as well?

After deciding that it couldn't hurt to try, the girl ran back into the forest to find something to build with.

Building one of those houses seemed like the more important thing to do. She didn't really like sleeping outside and the others all got to go inside during the night. The candy trees seemed as good a material as any to build one with and there were plenty around, so that's what she decided to do.

But things were not as easy as she had predicted. The trees were too big for her to do anything with. She couldn't knock them down. After a day or so of trying and failing, the brown haired girl went back out of the forest. Maybe she could find a better way…

And, as luck would have it, she spotted one if the donut guards using a candy chainsaw to trim candy trees on the edge of the track. She didn't know how to make the object he was holding, so as soon as he set it down to inspect his work on the trees, she ran over and grabbed it. She heard him shouting at her, but she ignored him and ran back to her little clearing in the forest.

Now that she was able to use the trees, there was another matter to think about. How are you supposed to build a house? During the next few nights, she snuck around outside he other racers' houses, looking at how they were built. None of the ones she could see used anything like the candy trees, but she figured that they would work.

After the carefully studying of the other houses, the girl started working on building her own. Her first two attempts were failures, the logs wouldn't cooperate, but after the third try, she had built a sort of shack. It was small and there was no furniture inside, but it had four walls and she could sleep inside it. For now, it would have to do.

Of course, now all she needed was a kart, and from her time observing the others, she knew how to get one. The kartery. It didn't take much to sneak past the guard, he was sleeping anyway, but when she got inside, she had no idea what to do. She looked around and the different kart bodies for a long while before actually clicking on one.

"Welcome to the bakery! Let's bake a kart!" The loud voice scared her, and she almost ran away. The curtain opened up to the rest of the room and she watched as a timer started counting down. She realized that the timer must have been for her and quickly ran into the room, still not sure what she was doing.

It was pure dumb luck that she was able to play through the mini game without messing up too badly. She didn't really understand the mistakes she had made anyway. The multicolored kart that rolled off the assembly line was more than she was expecting. However, there were more problems to solve.

How the heck did this thing work? She tried out all the different things, but she couldn't figure out how to make the kart move like the ones she had observed. How did the others do it? After a frustrating time trying to figure out how to turn the thing on, the little racer realized that she could push it. The kart was heavy and somewhat difficult to move, but she managed to get it out of the kartery and back to her place in the forest.

Now, she had plenty of time on her own to figure out how it worked, which was harder than she had expected. When she first figured out how to turn the thing on, the popping noises the engine made scared her, and she almost decided to leave it and give up. However, something stopped her, and she ended up experiementing with the other buttons and pedals. She probably could've chosen a better place to practice than the clearing, because it took quite awhile for her to figure out how the breaks worked.

After a lot of crashing, she finally had the controls down well enough to drive between the trees at a reasonable speed, but the speeds that the others drove at were much faster. How would she ever keep up?

"It's hopeless…" she mumbled, staring at her kart, "I'll never do it." She kept practicing anyway, hoping to do better, but barely improved. There just wasn't enough space for her to practice out in the forest. One night, however, she realized that there was a better place for her to practice. The track.

This 'racing' thing, as she had heard the others call it, was what the track was for. If she wanted to practice, wouldn't that be the place to go? She quickly left her little shack and drove the kart out of the forest, hoping she would find a time when the others weren't on the track.

She hid her kart near the starting line of the track and waited. Something called a 'random roster race' was happening, and it seemed like every single other racer was there. She watched in facination as the others sped along the track. All the fans were cheering for them and it was very loud, so the girl decided to join in. No one noticed her, so it was alright.

Once the racer had ended, the racers and fans left the track. It seemed that they were done until morning, so the new racer cautiously brought her kart out from it's hiding place and drove it up behind the finish line. Looking around one last time to make sure she was alone, she started up the kart. A rush of adrenaline coursed throug her, and she pushed her foot down hard on the accelerator. Her kart shot forward at the speed that she didn't even know it could reach.

It was amazing.

The speed was incredible, and not nearly at frightening as she had been expecting. The turns and obstacles caused her some trouble at first, but by the time she had circled around the entire track, it was like she'd been racing like that forever. She crossed the finish line and slammed her foot on the break, skidding some as she stopped. A wide grin spread across her face.

"Wow." She looked at the track for a second before backing her kart back in to position to go again. She revved the engine, just about to go around again, when she heard something. She looked back and saw several karts racing toward the track. "Oh, no." The karts came to a stop near her and out hopped three other racers. The three boys.

"Hey, outta the way, unlockable. We're using the track," one of them hissed, but the new avatar didn't know who he was.

"Sorry, I was just—" she stopped mid-apology and raised an eyebrow, "…unlockable?"

"Yeah, you're an unlockable. You know, you have to be unlocked for gamers to play as you?"

"Oh…." she giggled nervously, "Right, yeah…." She was a little confused. They didn't seem to know that she had been sneaking around. Maybe they didn't care?

"Yeah, so get off the track, newbie. We're racing now."

"Why?" She wouldn't have asked if she wasn't still full of adrenaline from going around the track, but it didn't make sense.

"Why? Because we're better than unlockables, that's why!" The pink racer frowned at that and shook her head slightly.

"What makes you think that?" she asked softly, and they scoffed.

"You challenging us, newbie?" She paled slightly and shook her head. "I think you are. C'mon boys, let's see see what this pretty pink princess thinks she can do." They hopped in their karts and drove up next to the pink girl's kart on the starting line. They revved their engines, and she did too. She gripped the steering wheel tight and waited for a signal to start.j r

"ThreetwooneGO!" The boys shot forward, and the girl quickly slammed her foot down on the accelerator. They were a little ways ahead of her, laughing. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her again, and she moved towards the inside if the track. The turns were sharper and harder to manage, but it was much faster than turning on the outside. Slowly, she was inching closer to them, but as the finish line grew near, she knew she'd never catch up in time.

Just as they passed the finish line, one of the boys dropped something on the track. Some sort of liquid, it looked like. The girl had seen this when she was watching the others race, and quickly swerved to avoid it, but couldn't get far enough over to miss it. She hit it and tried to put on the brakes, but her tires were slick and she spun out of control. She hit the side of the track and was flung out of the kart, landing hard on the ground. She groaned, feeling sharp pain all over her body.

The boys ran over, though the pink girl wasn't sure if it was to gloat or if they were concerned. One of them, the one with a pumpkin for a hat, reached a hand out to help her up. She looked up at him and was about to take his hand when a bright light flashed around her, and suddenly she was standing up. She didn't hurt anymore.

"That was quite a crash…" the pumpkin-headed boy said, glancing over at her kart, "Not a bad race though, really."

"But we still won!" one of the other boys pointed out.

"Yeah…good job…" she mumbled, hopping into her kart, "Well, uh, I should get going…."

"You're done practicing already?"

"Uh…yeah…" She quickly started up the kart and drove off towards the forest, ignoring a few shouts they yelled at her. She found it much easier to maneuver her kart between the trees, but she didn't go as fast as she had on the track. She got back to her little home and went inside.

Well, now what?


End file.
